


The to do list

by larrysbitchx



Category: bottom harry - Fandom, fingering - Fandom, thigh fucking - Fandom, top louis - Fandom, underage smut - Fandom
Genre: Larry Shipper, M/M, larry one shot, team bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysbitchx/pseuds/larrysbitchx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is 13 and curious, Louis is 15 and he answers Harry's questions.</p><p>or..</p><p>Louis fingers and thigh fucks Harry senseless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The to do list

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired after the movie "The to do list" and yeah I'm way too young to watch it but hey it's funny. Anyways hope you enjoy, I'm new on writing smut so take it easy on description I think I give a basic idea of how it happens..
> 
> No proof read by the way..Well at least not a good one so be warned you can fix the COPS inside your head

It was just another ordinary day that Harry was spending at one of his friends house, Ben's. Him and a couple others, Ethan, Evan, Logan, and Nolin were watching a movie called 'The to-do list'. It was one of those R rated movies that gave young 13 year old boys like them boners, but the only problem with this movie was that Harry couldn't understand half of the dirty things and jokes in the movie. He had the most innocent mind of all. Just had fingered out how sex even works. So when the boys had finished the movie, they continued not only to talk about the movie but talk about their own sexual lives. "Last week I heard Alex gave Douglas a head! Can you believe that lucky bastard?" Logan said as he talked to Ben "And Sam thigh fucked Taylor last week!" Nolin said to Evan and Ethan. Harry sat there on the warm and comfy chair, bewildered by what each boy had to say. He was definitely going to ask Louis what all these words meant.

Louis was Harry's best friend ever since a very young age. He thinks maybe when he was two or so. But Louis was two years older than him, and if Harry didn't know something he would always ask Louis because no matter what Louis knew the answer. Louis knew everything. From academic work to sexual references to jokes Harry didn't understand. He just knew it all, and Harry had decided to ask him once he arrived home.

....

 

The doorbell rung and a loud knock as slapped against the wooden door. Harry swung it open, being greeted by the familiar and friendly face of his best friend, Louis. "Hey Haz, your mom gone?" He questioned as Harry welcomed him in.

"Oh um.. yeah yeah why?"

"Guess who got GTA 5?" Louis said excitedly as he hurried, slipping his shoes off and taking his jacket off.

"Um..you?" Harry questioned cocking an eyebrow, and feeling a blood rush throughout him as excitement rose with him.

"YeS! And you and I are going to play it..like right now" He replied, grabbing Harry's hand as he begun to lead him to the basement of Harry's house as if it were his. Which technical it was like a second home to him. After his father left, he spent most of his days with Harry in his house rather than his own. Every chance he got, he got out of that house.

Hurrying down to the basement in a haste, Louis slipped the CD into the Xbox as he grabbed the wireless controllers adn threw one to Harry. They both took a seat and begun the game.

...

After the first hour or two the two decided to take a break and watch some regular TV. With all the questions from the last movie Harry had watched he had decided to ask Louis what any of the sexual references were, especially the ones the boys had mentioned. "Boo..what-what's fingering?" perked up with a little confidence, a little afraid Louis would stare at him at disgust. "Where the hell did you hear about this stuff?" Louis asked, with an expressionless face. "Um..some movie" He answered back, trying to keep calm and not blush at how embarrassed he was to ask but he knew he was flushed with scarlet red. "Its when you put your fingers up a girls vagina and put it in and out, works the same with guys except you put it up their ass" Harry felt his jaw drop, eyes practically falling out of their sockets. He couldn't believe he was hearing his best friend saying this, he was completely disturbed by the new knowledge and his curiosity kept on crossing his conscious so he asked another question.

"What about thigh fucking?" He asked hoping it would be much less dirty than the last one, but boy was he wrong, it was much worse than he thought. "Thigh fucking is when you put your dick between the girls legs and you basically just thrust in" Once Louis was done Harry was not only disgusted but had realized it was all in the name and he was just too stupid to have seen it. He really wanted to know what it looked like and felt like no matter how disturbing or disgusting it sounded. It was apparently suppose to feel good, so he didn't see as to why him and Louis hadn't tried it before. "Louis can we...can we try those things..." He trailed off hoping to sound enough persuasive enough, but who would want to try those things with their bestfriend? Harry was definitely getting a no from him he thought to himself.

Louis blinked at him several times to check if he was serious and he was dead serious alright. Wanting to shake his head no a though occurred to him that it never had before: Not only would he be able to get something tonight but it would be with someone he cared about and loved. Sure Harry was no blonde with big tits but he was willing to do something with him and Louis would probably get something to wank off later to so he couldn't see as to why not. Yes it was a little sick _t_ o humped ** _your younger boy bestfriend_** but the kid was adorable and Louis couldn't deny he had a tiny crush on him. It honestly would be hot seeing him wrecked. "S-sure" he stuttered. "Um o-ok..how do we start?" Harry stuttered, Louis stared at the beautiful curly haired boy, all flushed pink and innocent and a thought hit him. He needs to warn him about the pain. "Wait before we do anything Harry, you should know the fingering might likely hurt..like alot. Are you sure you want to do this?" he questioned him and Harry nodded his head rapidly.

He unzipped his pants, hooking his fingers at the band and slipping everything off at once. Louis took his clothes off quickly and then slipped his hands under the shirt of Harry's, throwing it off to the side with the rest. Pushing him onto his back, he spread open his legs. He stared down at the younger boy, squirming on the warmth of the couch. His length not much bigger than his leaked with precome. Louis' eyes glazed with a dark color of lust, staring down the somewhat needy and desperate little boy with his tiny little stomach and a his somehow semi hard on. "Wh-what do you want first?" "Finger me" Harry pleaded, feeling nervousness in his stomach. He took his fingers into his own mouth sucking on it. He spat as much saliva as he could, coating it nice and good to replace it as lube seeing he had non. Louis wanted the best for Harry and wanted his first time being fingered to be a...nice memory. Grabbing a pillow he placed it under harry's back to level him. He pealed his arse cheeks open, and gently entered his first digit passed through the tight ring of muscle. "Ah-AH" Harry half screamed as Louis entered the second digit of his index finger, than soon his entire index finger. Harry felt his body stinging at the new feeling.

Louis begun to thrust his finger in and out soon adding a second one. Harry's hands sprung to the sides of the couch, grasping onto it with the feeling of pleasure and pain as Louis scissored his fingers; stretching Harry's virgin hole. "A-add another" He said. Louis glanced back at him, making sure he was ok with it. He nodded his head, pumping his fingers once more in before adding the third finger. Harry whimpered as he felt the new finger enter him. It burned his muscles completely. He shut his eyes, swearing under his breath. The swearing was real hot to Louis' ears, going straight to Louis' cock. Harry felt a weird feeling in his lower abdomen and he was definitely scared, he wanted Louis to get rid of it immediately. "Lou-Lou I feel funny" He mewled, and Louis cannot deny he just wanted to grab his cock and ram it into him. Finding his prostate, Louis' fingers grazed across it the first time, second time jabbing right into it. "LOUIS" Harry screamed out aloud. He took his fingers out grabbing Harry's legs and closing them. Whining at the empty feeling, Harry stared at Louis all flustered. "Hey!" He said crossing his arms.

"Haz calm down and just wait" He replied "Now hold your legs together alright?" Harry nodded his head in response, removing his hands off his chest and placing them on his sides. Louis grabbed the inner sides of Harry's thighs, fitting his cock in-between. Taking his hands out he placed them on the outer of Harry's thighs, knowing Harry wasn't able to hold his thighs together like he has asked him to. Leaning back, he leaned in; thrusting his cock in and out. Harry's eyes immediately blurred, he felt dizzy but in a good way. The friction of Louis' shaft rubbing against his thighs and on his own cock was giving him a new feeling of sensation. "Fuck boo" Harry's hands searched for something to clutch onto but it only found the cold of the fabric. "You've got a dirty mouth haz" Louis smirked, beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he continued to fuck Harry senseless into the couch. " _Oh Louloulouloulou_ " Harry screamed as he was thrown over the edge, cum painting his chest. Louis still not finished, continued to create the friction he needed and soon enough he reached his high. Letting go of Harry's legs he collapsed beside Harry. Both of them panting, sweat covered bodies; all clammy and sticky.

"Come 'er" Louis said to Harry, shifting him on his side and pulling him closer. "You ok? Was that good?" Harry nodded his head in response. He whispered a "thank you" leaned in and kissed Louis's cheek but Louis grabbed his face impatiently and crashed his lips into his in a sweet kiss. Harry felt butterflies burst, adrenaline rushing throughout his body. He really liked this. He really liked Louis. But now he knew he liked him more than a friend. And Louis knew he liked Harry more than a friend, and more than a good shag. Because he felt the butterflies too, and the rush of his blood.

"Harry I'm home" Anne yelled as she entered the house.

**Author's Note:**

> {Don't worry the boys don't get caught... I just felt as if I should just leave it at that..}


End file.
